1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail enamel applicator, more particularly to a multi-purpose nail enamel applicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional nail enamel applicator is shown to comprise a bottle 1 for receiving nail enamel, a cap member 3 and a brush member 2 connected to the cap member 3. The cap member 3 has an internal thread 301 that is connectable to an external thread 102 on an open end 101 of the bottle 1 to close the open end 101. In use, the cap member 3 is rotated for removal from the open end 101 of the bottle 1. Then, the nail enamel 4 is brushed onto the user's nails by means of the bristles 201 on the brush member 2 that have the nail enamel 4 attached thereto. Such a conventional nail enamel applicator can only be used to apply the nail enamel onto the nails by means of brushing.